Rebelde
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: "Ser rebelde é pensar com a própria cabeça"  "Ser rebelde é questionar"  "Ser rebelde é não aceitar imposição"  "Ser rebelde é não é só ser do contra. Ser rebelde é fazer aquilo que acha certo"  "A vida é cheia de perguntas, viver é descobrir as respotas"
1. Aviso importante

**Hey, novidade**

O dia após o show foi pura euforia na casa de Draco. Narcisa estava com eles no almoço e todos conversavam e se divertiam.

- Foi demais! Eu jurei que estavam nos vaiando! – exclamou Luna.

- Sim e no final foram vivas e aplausos! – disse Hermione.

- Meu empresário gostou de vocês. Quer agendar pra vocês abrirem outro show meu – contou Narcisa sorrindo.

- FALA SÉRIO! – disseram eles juntos.

- Seriíssimo. – disse Narcisa – ele me disse que vocês têm muito talento.

- Irado! – disse Gina.

- E ele me disse que se vocês fizerem mais musicas, consegue apresentações em bares pra vocês – contou Narcisa.

- Fantástico! – disse Harry.

- Mas e quanto a questão burocrática? – Rony perguntou – somos menos de idade.

- Por enquanto, que estamos só nos lançando não vamos nos preocupar com isso, mas se formos nos apresentar de verdade, isso é outra coisa – disse Gina.

- Ok. Mas quantas musicas exatamente precisamos pra conseguirmos uma apresentação em um bar? – Draco perguntou.

- Umas seis ou sete se a apresentação for longa. Curta uma cinco – explicou Narcisa – depende do bar. Nos melhores umas seis estão ótimas.

- Hmm. E tem ritmo? – Luna perguntou.

- Não. Vão no ritmo de vocês mesmos. Como estão indo – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

De volta a Hogwarts...

- Ei, cadê a Umbridge e o professor Dumbledore? – Hermione perguntou assim que botou os olhos na mesa dos professores.

- Sei, lá. Será que a Umbridge está fora daqui? – Harry perguntou.

- Isso seria bom de mais pra ser verdade – disse Draco.

Após o jantar a professora Minerva se levantou.

- Alunos... – todos se viraram para encará-la – vocês devem ter notado a falta da diretora Umbridge e do vice-diretor Dumbledore. E isso tem um motivo... Infelizmente a professora Umbridge terá que se ausentar do cargo até o resto do ano letivo e o professor Dumbledore também, problemas familiares e por isso teremos a honra de conhecer a nossa nova diretora, que ficará no cargo até a volta de Umbridge e Dumbledore, deem as boas vindas a Melissa Moore.

A porta do salão se abriu uma jovem mulher entrou. Usava vestes caprichadas, um lindo vestido bege, de gola redonda e até os joelhos em pregas, um cinto de cor, verde-água, para dar um ar alegre e sapatilhas verde-água, e nos cabelos loiros, uma linda faixa bege com detalhe em esmeraldas. Não devia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos.

- Obrigado alunos – ela sorriu ao receber aplausos – e obrigado professora Minerva. Eu tomo conta de agora em diante. – subiu até o pequeno palco diante do microfone – quero que saibam que estou muito feliz de adquirir esse cargo tão importante de dirigir Hogwarts. Espero que sejamos todos amigos e que nossa convivência seja a melhor possível, por isso, eu fiz algumas pequenas mudanças nas regras e vestimentas da escola. Cada um receberá um pequeno folheto colorido com as novas regras e vestimentas da escola. E eu também serei a sua professora de matemática até encontrarmos alguém para esse cargo. E também encontraram um folheto em seus quartos sobre as novas atividades extracurriculares que contaram como nota no final do trimestre. Boa noite.

Os alunos estavam todos comentando.

- AMEI o vestido dela – comemorou Hermione animada – amo bege com verde-água, porque destaca quem tem pele clara como eu e ela!

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Ela me parece gente boa – disse Gina simplesmente.

- E gata – disse Draco.

Revirada de olhos.

- Vamos de uma vez, to louca pra ver as novas regras – chamou Luna.

Ao chegar na sala, viram vários folhetos.

**_Novas regras de Hogwarts_**

**_1ª_** _O uniforme continua sendo obrigatório, desde que:_

_Saia preta para as meninas (tamanho opcional, desde que nada vulgar)_

_Calça preta para os meninos (verão, bermuda)_

_Camisa branca (ambos os sexos) (inverno e verão)_

_A camisa ou a saia deve conter o emblema da escola_

_Blazer, colete, ou qualquer outro tipo de acessório fica a critério do aluno (a)_

**_2ª _**_As novas regras:_

_Pode ser ouvida musica a qualquer horário, desde que não atrapalhe as aulas e provas_

_O uniforme é somente obrigatório em aula e salão principal, no resto, roupas próprias_

_Visitar os pais durante o fim de semana é opcional._

_Namorar é liberado._

**_3ª _**_Aulas extracurriculares_

_Canto: será lecionada por Sirius Black, e terá como meta, um grupo de canto._

_Moda: para aqueles interessados em moda, será lecionado por Anne Beatrice._

_Por enquanto, só essas duas._

**_4ª_**_ Atividades_

_Promoveremos um concurso de bandas para o 2º ano do ensino médio._

_Deverá ter pelo menos três integrantes e com nome._

_Não é preciso ter musica própria._

_E só escolheremos três bandas._

_As inscrições são com Sirius Black e a seleção será feita por ele por uma audição marcada._

**_Essas regras e novas atividades são escolhidas para o melhor ensino e com tudo isso queremos promover a personalidade de cada estudante._**

- Pelos meus sapatos cor de rosa! Isso aqui está demais! – falou Hermione quase pulando de alegria.

- Chega de uniforme careta e brega! – vibrou Luna.

- E concurso de bandas, to dentro! – disse Draco.

- A banda está – concordou Harry.

- E na aula de canto também – disse Gina.

- Em qualquer coisa que envolva musica e a banda, sim – disse Rony.

- Os rebeldes vão arrasar – disse Gina.

- Nós já arrasamos – disse Hermione.

- Porque nós somos os rebeldes – disse Draco.

- Rebeldes para sempre – disse Harry.

- E não esqueçam que temos um coração rebelde para sempre – completou Rony.

E rindo, os seis caminharam até um sofá da sala comunal.

Eu só tenho um aviso:  
>Se não vierem reviews, que eu conto com cinco, no minimo, a história está cancelada definitivamente.<br>Porque, eu postei o tão esperado capitulo do show e me veio só uma review, UMA!  
>Está dado o aviso.<br>Até


	2. Apresentações Rebeldes

**CAPITULO UM – APRESENTAÇÕES REBELDES**

**Gina Weasley:**

_Família:_ Molly Prewett, sua mãe, uma cantora famosa que domina as rádios e os palcos. Seu pai, não o vê desde os dois anos de idade, quando ele foi morar com a amante.

_Aparência: _Cabelos ruivos, cacheados, olhos castanhos, sempre marcados por uma maquiagem forte.

_Sobre ela: _ Odeia que mandem nela, não tem limites, gosta de vampiros, as vezes é chamada de selvagem, por sua personalidade ser muito forte. Ama cantar e tocar violão. Seu estilo é meio rockeiro, gosta de preto, taxas, caveiras.

**Hermione Granger:**

_Família:_ Franco Granger, um empresário da moda muito famoso, dono da Granger´s. Sua mãe, Alice, faleceu em seu parto.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos castanhos, com um leve ondulado na ponta, olhos castanhos claros.

_Sobre ela: _É uma garota doce, que por gostar de moda e estar sempre bem vestida, é taxada de fútil. Sente falta da atenção do pai, ama moda, é a garota mais popular de Hogwarts Way, está sempre bem vestida. Gosta de cantar e tocar violão e compõe letra de musica em um caderninho particular.

**Luna Lovegood:**

_Família: _Seus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro, então vive com sua meia irmã, Marlene, filha do antigo casamento de seu pai. Marlene é modelo e dançarina.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos loiros, mais ou menos na metade das costas, com um leve ondulado no final, olhos azuis penetrantes.

_Sobre ela:_ É uma garota doce, romântica e simples. Conseguiu uma bolsa em Hogwarts Way. Ama dançar e tem certos problemas com a alimentação. Luta por aquilo que quer. Seu estilo é bem simples. Quando tem tempo, cria coreografias para musicas aleatórias.

**Harry Potter:**

_Família: _Seu pai, Tiago Potter é um político muito famoso e importante, sua mãe, Lílian Potter, é uma modela fotográfica conhecida mundialmente. 

_Aparência: _Cabelos negros, com um topetinho, e olhos muito verdes.

_Sobre ele: _É um garoto mauricinho, meio mimado, na maioria das vezes ganha aquilo que quer. Sua personalidade pode ser definida as vezes como forte, as vezes como mais calmo, ele pode ser romântico e agressivo, depende de com quem. Gosta de tocar violão e cantar, mas esconde isso dos pais. É muito popular em Hogwarts Way.

**Rony Weasley:**

_Família: _Perdeu sua mãe ainda criança. Seu pai, Arthur, luta para manter ele e seus dois irmãos, Fred e Jorge bem. Seu pai trabalha agora na fábrica da Granger´s.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis muito penetrantes e tem sardas.

_Sobre ele:_ É um garoto de personalidade forte, e marrento. Conseguiu uma bolsa em Hogwarts Way. É muito impulsivo, e precisa ter alguém que saiba o segurar. Gosta de tocar violão e bateria. Compõe musicas sem letra no violão.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_Família:_Sua mãe é Narcisa, a famosa herdeira dos Black, e empresária. Seu pai, Lúcio, ele viu só uma vez, e foi quando tinha dois anos. Eles se separaram com ele ainda bebe.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos loiros, desarrumados, e olhos azuis acinzentados.

_Sobre ele:_ É um garoto engraçado, divertido e pegador. Gosta de cantar e tocar, escondido, pois se sua mãe descobre... foi parar em Hogwarts Way por estar fazendo aula de violão escondido. Gosta de fazer piadinha e adorar pegar garotas.

**Violões:**

**Lilá Brown:**

_Família: _Não vê seus pais, Lia e Julios, desde pequena, quando se mudou para Londres, com sua tia e diretora de Hogwarts Way, Dolores Umbridge. 

_Aparência:_ Cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, ondulados, e na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos esverdeados.

_Sobre ela:_ Falsa, vingativa. Gosta de ser a maior em tudo e de estar a cima de todos. Se acha por ser a sobrinha e queridinha da diretora. Odeia Hermione a cima de tudo, por ela ser popular e rica. 

**Fábio Zabine: **

_Família: _Adotado. Seus pais, Amélia e Fábrian, o adotaram ainda bebê.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos claros, cortados curtos e olhos negros.

_Sobre ele:_ Vai chegar na história querendo reconquistar Gina, sua antiga namorada. Gosta de rock e seu estilo é meio parecido com o de Gina. Vai se unir a Lilá para separar os rebeldes.

**Outros personagens importantes:  
><strong>

**Neville Longbotton:**

_Família:_ Seus pais, Alice e Frank, são empresários famosos.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos escuros, rosto redondo e olhos escuros.

_Sobre ele:_ Neville é muito inteligente, está sempre a cima da média e gosta de estudar. É apaixonado por Ana, mas esconde isso. Passa bastante tempo em Hogwarts Way. Odeia educação física. Vai ajudar os rebeldes.

**Ana Abbot:**

_Família:_ Criada pela tia, Amélia Bones, pois seus pais morreram suspeitamente. Tem uma prima, Susana Bones, com quem se dá muito bem.

_Aparência:_ Cabelos claros, abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos claros.

_Sobre ela:_ Ana é muito inteligente. Está sempre a cima da média e adora estudar. É apaixonada por Neville. Passa seu tempo em Hogwarts Way. Não sabe dançar muito bem e não gosta de Lilá. Vai ajudar os rebeldes.

**Hogwarts Way:**

Uma escola de elite de Londres. É famosa por formar grandes empresários, advogados, médicos, políticos e assim por diante. Foi fundada por Dolores Umbridge e Alvo Dumbledore.

A escola exige uniforme, mas deixa ser do jeito dos alunos, desde que nas cores da escola, azul marinho, vermelho e branco. Todo ano a escola abre vagas para bolsistas, e só aqueles melhores passam.

Apesar de ser bastante moderna, pelo fato de ser um semi-internato, se baseia nos princípios da educação e não abre muita brecha nos quesitos musica, dança, enfim.

Oie To aqui gente! Sei que falei que ia postar ontem, mas a net não funcionou, então... tá aqui! É só pra conhecer eles assim, novamente. Bjs PS: Reviews são boas PS2: Mais tarde tem Prisioneiro de Azkaban II 


	3. Eu sou rebelde, e você?

**Se não tiver no minino quatro reviews, história cancelada.  
><strong>

**CAPITULO DOIS – EU SOU REBELDE, E VOCÊ?**

_Gina Weasley_

Ser filha de uma cantora famosa, não é nada fácil, podem acreditar.

- GINA WEASLEY!

Molly gritou em alto e bom som.

Gina bufou e desceu as escadas do apartamento em que morava com a mãe.

- Que foi heim?

Molly não parecia muito animada não.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que o seu pai...

- Eu não tenho pai – Gina interrompeu a mãe.

- Você não foi feita sozinha, Gina. Enfim... Eu descobri que ele deixou uma espécie de documento.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Tudo, tudo a ver com isso. Ali diz que se você não obedecer uma certa regrinha, você vai ir morar com uns tios seus lá na Espanha.

- Que regrinha é essa?

- Estudar em Hogwarts Way.

- QUE? Mais nunca. Aquela escola é cheia de patricinhas mimadas e mauricinhos!

- Você prefere ir pra lá ou ir morar com tios que você nem sabia que existia na Espanha?

Gina bufou totalmente indignada.

- Eu te dou um celular novo e um netbook.

- Vou pensar.

Subiu as escadas de volta. Fala sério, ir pra uma escola cheia de patricinhas, ricas e mimadinhas, e garotos mauricinhos e metidos, era o ultimo dos seus planos. Fora que essa escola era um semi-internato! Mas ir morar com pessoas que ela nem sabia que existia na Espanha, também não fazia parte dos seus planos. Mas lá no fundo, o que ela não queria mesmo era sair de perto da sua mãe.

Esticada na cama, ela estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos quando, sua mãe entra.

- Sinto muito por isso, Gina. Eu realmente não sabia disso, mas... Eu não quero perder sua guarda.

- E eu também não quero sair daqui. Mas ir pra uma escola de patricinhas e mauricinhos, MÃE!

- Vai ver, seu pai pensou que você não ia ter essa personalidade forte e esse estilo. – argumentou Molly.

- Ok, eu vou. Mas eu quero meu celular e o netbook.

Molly sorriu.

**Pov de Gina:** Eu até vou me divertir nesse lugar, vou assustar esses mimados. Eu sou rebelde, você?

_Hermione Granger_

Ser rica, e ter as coisas nem sempre são fáceis, a atenção do pai, é tudo o que Hermione quer.

Hermione estava em seu quarto, com seu closet gigante aberto. Estava ansiosa pela festa da escola. Todos os anos, Umbridge e Dumbledore faziam uma festa de boas vindas para os alunos. Mas sua roupa sendo escolhida, não era para isso. Ela é muito popular, a garota mais popular da escola, e sabendo disso, Umbridge a escolheu para fazer as apresentações aos alunos novos, sejam pagos ou bolsistas.

Ela tinha que estar muito bem vestida para isso: .com/cgi/set?id=47379989&.locale=pt-br

Assim que se aprontou, desceu as grandes escadas da mansão, onde chegou a sala.

- Debby, onde está o papai? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a empregada.

- Está no trabalho, Hermione – Debby respondeu calma – me pediu para avisar, que chega para o jantar.

- Ok – disse Hermione um tanto mais desanimada – vou na escola, é o dia em que eu apresento a escola aos novos alunos.

E entrando no carro preto, o motorista a levou a Hogwarts Way. Chegando lá, notou que Umbridge, uma mulher um tanto baixa, com cabelos escuros e arrumados, suas vestes sempre rosa, a esperava na entrada.

- Srtª Granger – disse Umbridge sorrindo – estava a sua espera. Os alunos novos está perto logo mais a frente.

- E quantos são? – Hermione perguntou tirando os óculos de sol.

- Cinco, dois bolsista e quatro pagantes, um bolsista ligou que não poderia comparecer hoje e dois pagantes também – informou Umbridge – aqui estão os nomes.

_Luna Lovegood – bolsista _

_Padma Patil – pagante_

_Gina Weasley – pagante – não irá comparecer hoje._

_Rony Weasley – bolsista – não irá comparecer hoje._

_Draco Malfoy – pagante – não irá comparecer hoje._

- Er... Diretora Umbridge, acho que tem um engano – falou Hermione.

- Qual? Eu conferi essa lista hoje mesmo.

- Tem dois Weasley, e um é pagante e o outro bolsista.

- Ah, sim. É um caso especial. Particular. Vamos em frente?

- Sempre – disse Hermione sorrindo confiante.

**Pov de Hermione:** De que me adiante ser a mais popular da escola, desafiar, mandar, se meu pai nunca está perto de mim. Eu sou rebelde, e você?

_Luna Lovegood_

Perder os pais não é nada fácil, mas ela deu a volta por cima, e agora vai seguir em frente com seu sonho.

Luna e Marlene eram as novas moradoras do LOFT mais badalado da Vila Hogsmead. Estavam chegando do interior para que Luna ficasse mais perto da escola e que Marlene seguisse com sua carreira.

- É aqui mesmo, Lene? – Luna perguntou a irmã quando o taxi parou.

- Não podem existir duas Vilas Hogsmead em Londres – afirmou Marlene sorridente. Marlene tinha cabelos loiros escuros, lisos e curtos, olhos azuis muito profundos, e possuía um corpo escultural.

- E onde fica esse loft? – Luna perguntou.

- Ali em frente – falou Marlene sorrindo e apontando para um grande prédio de dois andares, com janelas grandes e de ferro, era pintado em um bordo escuro e a parte de baixo tinha uma porta em ferro pintada em bordo.

Pagaram o taxi, pegaram as malas e seguiram para o loft. Marlene abriu a grande porta de baixo e subiram por uma escada pequena, que não tinha sido pintada, apenas estava com cimento. Chegaram na porta principal do apartamento e tocaram a campainha.

Um homem de cabelos escuros, cacheados, não muito compridos, e com olhos cinzas lindos e uma certa cara de bebê, atendeu.

- Posso ajudar? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, somos as novas moradoras. Luna e Marlene. – apresentou Luna.

- Claro, entrem.

As duas entraram e pararam na sala, que faziam conjunto com a cozinha.

- Você é o Sirius Black, certo? – Luna perguntou olhando um papel que continha as anotações do endereço e tudo mais.

- Sim, o dono.

- Então... Onde ficam os quartos? – Marlene perguntou.

- Logo ali no fundo – falou Sirius – Marlene, certo?

- Só Lene, eu não gosto do meu nome, porque ele não é nome de gente famosa – ela falou meio observando o lugar.

- Não de bola pra ela, ela não bate muito bem da cabeça – sussurrou Luna para Sirius.

- Ok. Eu vou mostrar o lugar...

- Será que pode ser depois? – Luna perguntou – eu tenho que ir pra Hogwarts Way, é hoje o dia das apresentações pros alunos novos.

- Claro – disse Sirius.

- Eu chamo um taxi mesmo – falou Luna saindo e fechando a porta.

**Pov de Luna:** Eu luto pelo que eu quero, vou até o fim pelos meus sonhos. Eu sou rebelde, e você?

_Harry Potter_

Ser filho de pessoas importantes não é fácil, principalmente se nenhum deles te apóia no que quer.

Estava saindo escondido para mais uma aula de violão.

- Onde você vai, Harry? – Tiago perguntou ao filho.

- Pra casa de um amigo, ele tem um jogo de vídeo game novo – mentiu Harry.

- Só não demore muito – falou Lílian sorrindo amavelmente.

- Duas horas e to de volta; fui.

Saiu da casa e logo chamou um taxi, não ia se dar ao luxo do motorista contar. O pior era que essa seria a sua ultima aula, logo na segunda suas aulas iam começar e como era um semi-internato, no fim de semana, não ia ter tempo.

Entrou na sala e se sentou na primeira classe. A aula seguiu como normalmente era, o professor lhes ensinava e eles tentavam. Harry ia super bem, desde a sua terceira aula, ele já praticamente dominava algumas notas e musicas.

Assim que a aula acabou, ele saiu e pegou um taxi qualquer para ir para casa. Quando chegou, viu seus pais pronto para tomarem algum lanche.

- Venha aqui, Harry. Estávamos a sua espera – falou Lílian sorrindo.

- Claro.

Apesar de parecerem uma família de bons costumes, educação perfeita e amável, a parte futurística de Harry ficava escondida por de baixo dos panos. Era claro que para Tiago e Lílian, Harry iria seguir a carreira do pai, seria político e fim.

Mas Harry queria ser ele mesmo. Queria seguir uma carreira que ele gostasse. Não o que seus pais queriam.

- Amanhã tem a festa em Hogwarts Way, Harry – avisou Tiago sério – eu e sua mãe estaremos lá com você. Umbridge e Dumbledore deixaram claro que esse ano não haverá problemas no bufet como no ano passado.

Harry teve de se conter para não revirar os olhos.

- Estaremos lá, pai – ele falou.

**Pov de Harry:** Eu não sou esse garotinho perfeito que meus pais querem, eu luto para conseguir ser quem eu sou. Eu sou rebelde, e você?

_Rony Weasley_

Mudar de cidade nunca é fácil, ainda mais após a perda de sua mãe e uma perda devastadora de tudo aquilo que ele cresceu.

Rony, seus irmãos Fred e Jorge, que são gêmeos, e seu pai, Arthur, estava chegando a Vila de Hogsmead para ocuparem uma casa simples e alugada. Rony estaria agora estudando em Hogwarts Way como bolsista, e Fred e Jorge iriam trabalhar em um restaurante da vila, chamado Três Vassouras.

- É aqui, certo? – Fred perguntou ao pai.

- Sim. Essa casa mesmo. – confirmou Arthur.

Era uma casa aparentemente de tamanho normal, era pintada em cor creme e suas portas e janelas de madeira eram brancas. O portão era de ferro e pintado de branco.

Entraram na casa e a viram quase toda mobilhada, apenas algumas coisas básicas faltavam, que haviam trazido da antiga casa.

- Vamos começar nos instalando nos quartos e por ultimo arrumamos aqui – mandou Arthur.

Rony iria usar um quarto menos, Fred e Jorge dividiriam um com um beliche e Arthur usaria o ultimo. As economias deles puderam servir para alugarem uma casa maior e com o espaço necessário para o quarto.

A mudança para esse local e bolsa de Rony em Hogwarts Way não eram qualquer coisa. Rony queria descobrir o mistério que envolvia a morte de sua mãe, Elizabeth Weasley e sabia que o lugar que deveria começar era com o local onde encontraria a filha de Franco Granger, o antigo amigo de sua mãe e claro, o dono da fábrica onde seu pai iria trabalhar. Estariam perto e Rony estava certo de que conseguiria descobrir onde tudo aquilo começou e o porque do fim.

Ele sabia que naquela hora já devia estar acontecendo a apresentação para os alunos novos, mas ele havia ligado para a escola, a falado a diretora que ele estaria se mudando na hora. Ela havia perguntado se queria algum horário especial, mas Rony falou que no dia mesmo se virava, ou que falava com alguém na festa de boas vindas da escola.

Rony entrou no quarto, era pequeno, mas o básico: tinha uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa normal, uma cômoda e uma janela branca. Não colocou tudo no roupeiro, apenas se instalou no básico, a final, estaria indo para a escola na segunda e não ia adiantar muito arrumar e desarrumar. Saiu do quarto, e começou a ajeitar algumas coisas pela casa. Logo depois, Fred e Jorge apareceram.

- Maninho, amanhã você tem aquela festa na escola, né? – Jorge perguntou arrumando um abajur na mesa ao lado do sofá.

- Tenho sim, estou vendo ainda se vou – falou Rony – e vocês? Vão fazer o que amanhã?

- Conhecer a vizinhança – falou Fred – e ir no trabalho, né? Temos que saber como funciona.

- Ah é, certo.

**Pov de Rony: **Eu vim aqui atrás da verdade. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu e nada nem ninguém vai me parar. Eu sou rebelde, e você?

_Draco Malfoy_

Você deve pensar que vir de duas famílias imensamente ricas é ótimo. Pois não é.

Narcisa estava agora dando o castigo de Draco, por fazer aulas de violão escondido.

- Você para Hogwarts Way! Eu quero ver se você não vai entrar na linha, Draco Malfoy! – ela disse firme e arrogante ao filho.

Draco lutou para não revirar os olhos. Nada, nem mesmo essa escola super cara e cheia de gente chata ia mudar seu jeito de ser.

- Ok, mamãe!

- Amanhã temos uma festa na escola, são as boas vindas para os alunos – Narcisa disse – esteja pronto as sete da noite.

- Sim, mamãe.

- Agora suma da minha frente garoto.

Draco subiu as escadas em espiral da casa e entrou no seu quarto. Mas até que ele ia se divertir naquele lugar, cheio de garotas lindas, arrumadas...

A sua vida não era nem um pouco fácil, pra quem pensa. Sua mãe era ditadora, seu pai viviam em outro lugar, com outra família. Mas ele sempre dava um jeito de se divertir, fazendo piadinhas, rindo, pegando garotas... Enfim. E as vezes, escrevia pequenas letras de musica. Nada de mais.

Mas o que ele realmente gostava de fazer, era tocar violão, e era por causa do violão, que fora parar em Hogwarts Way.

Narcisa havia descoberto que ele fazia aulas escondidas em um lugar que ela julgou publico e nojento. Naquele mesmo dia ela foi a escola e fez a matricula dele.

Mas para Draco, nada disso importava, aos dezoito anos ele tinha direito a sua herança, quer seus pais queiram ou não. E isso era fato.

Como ele teria que ir para a escola na segunda, Draco, sem nada pra fazer, fez suas malas. E escondido, na maior, um violão.

**Pov de Draco: **A minha acha que pode mandar em mim e nas minhas escolhas, eu só quero me divertir e fazer um som. Eu sou rebelde, e você?


	4. Strep Rebelde

**Só uma review? Assim eu desanimo gente.  
><strong>

**Capitulo dois – Strep Rebelde**

_Hermione Weasley_

Hermione desceu as escadas da mansão, e ela estava divina: .com/hermione/set?id=47421758&.locale=pt-br

Tirou seu celular da bolsa e mais uma vez, tentou ligar para seu pai, mas estava na caixa postal, novamente. Suspirou, é ela teria que acreditar no que o pai havia falado, que estaria na festa de Hogwarts Way.

Entrou no carro, ela iria ir primeiro até a Vila Hogsmead, buscar Luna, sua nova amiga, que ela havia conhecido no dia das apresentações da escola.

Chegou a seu destino em meia hora, e parando em frente ao loft.

_Luna Lovegood_

Luna entrou na sala do loft, sorrindo. Ela estava linda: .com/luna/set?id=45777350&.locale=pt-br

– Uau – exclamou Lene ao ver a irmã.

– Então, está bom, né? – Luna perguntou ansiosa.

– Claro, está perfeita – disse Lene – vai como?

– Com uma amiga, eu conheci ela ontem, nas apresentações da escola. Hermione.

– Ok, quando chegar, só me manda uma mensagem rápida. – pediu Lene.

– Claro.

Uma buzina.

– Opa, to descendo maninha. Beijo.

Luna saiu do loft e logo estava no carro com Hermione.

_Harry Potter_

Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala, esperando seus pais descerem. Harry estava ainda mais lindo naquela roupa: uma calça preta, camisa branca e colete preto, all star preto. Qualquer uma cairia aos seus pés.

Logo sua mãe desceu, linda em um vestido preto simples e com um coque na cabeça, e seu pai em um terno.

– Vamos, já estamos meio em cima da hora – chamou Tiago.

Os três foram até o carro e logo o motorista se dirigiu a Hogwarts Way.

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco estava sentado entediado no sofá. Vestia uma calça jeans escura, um all star preto, uma camiseta verde e um casaco preto. Lindo.

– Qual é mãe? Vai levar uma vida pra se arrumar? – gritou.

Narcisa desceu as escadas pronta. Um vestido tubo bege, sapatos baixos e um colar de pérola.

– Olha como fala comigo, Draco. E vamos logo.

Subiram no carro e seguiram em direção a Hogwarts Way.

_Rony Weasley_

– Cara, se decide – falou um Fred impaciente.

– Não sei se devo ir, só isso – falou Rony revirando os olhos.

– Mete uma roupa e vai – disse Jorge.

– Não to afim de ir pra lugar cheio de riquinho, hoje não.

– Então não vai. – disse Jorge obviamente.

Rony ajudou os irmãos a darem uma arrumadinha rápida na casa. Arthur havia ido agradecer a pessoa que havia conseguido a casa para eles.

_Hogwarts Way_

O jardim da escola estava ficando cheio, a medida em que os pais e os alunos iam chegando. As mesas com toalhas brancas e flores vermelhas iam ficando cheias.

– Srtª Granger, o nosso balé está lá dentro – falou Umbridge a Hermione.

– Claro, eu já estou indo lá falar com elas – Hermione sorriu – vamos, Luna?

– Hmm, claro – Luna disse.

As duas iam seguindo para um tipo de Studio que tinha atrás de um palco, quando foram paradas por Lilá.

– Seu pai acabou de ligar – disse Lilá venenosa – ele disse que não vem.

– Mas ele me disse que ia vir! – falou Hermione.

– Ele disse que estava meio ocupado para vir – disse Lilá ainda mais venenosa.

Hermione saiu batendo os pés, com Luna atrás. Com elas longe, Lilá sorriu. Trabalho feito.

– Hermione, o que você vai fazer? – Luna perguntou nervosa.

– O que eu já devia ter feito a muito tempo – ela falou entrando a todo vapor no Studio.

Várias garotas vestidas de rosa estavam sentadas.

– É o seguinte, só saiam quando eu chamar – Hermione disse.

As garotas confirmaram.

– Hermione, o que você vai fazer? – Luna repetiu.

– Aguarde. Vai para o jardim e me aguarde.

Luna sem saber o que fazer, foi para o jardim.

Harry, Tiago e Lílian já estavam sentados em uma mesa e a dividiam com Draco e Narcisa. Harry e Draco conversavam sobre qualquer assunto e Narcisa, Tiago e Lílian de negócios.

– Alunos, pais e professores – falou Umbridge no palco – tenho o prazer de estar aqui mais uma vez, iniciando mais um ano letivo. Agora, antes de darmos inicio ao nosso jantar, vamos ter uma apresentação do balé, comandado pela aluna Hermione Granger.

Hermione vai até a frente do palco, acena pro cara da musica, e logo o clássico balé, vira uma musica agitada. Ela começa a dançar animada. Todos os alunos se levantam e começam a bater palmas. Os pais fazem caras de chocados.

Ela vai até o chão, e volta sensual.

– Hermione! – gritou Franco chegando.

– Pai! – ela fala surpresa.

A musica para.

– Umbridge, posso falar com ela no seu escritório? – Franco pediu.

– Claro – disse Umbridge.

O pátio estava totalmente quieto.

– Pai, eu...

– Nada de eu, Hermione. Você me decepcionou muito. Amanhã não vamos viajar.

– Mas pai...

– Nada de mas. Vamos embora, já passei muita vergonha por uma noite.

– Mas eu trouxe a Luna.

– Fale com ela.

Eles largaram Luna em casa e seguiram para sua.

**Quero mais reviews!**


	5. Hogwarts Way  Meninas

**Podem me matar! Ou não.  
><strong>

**Eu posso me explicar: o meu programa da net, firefox, tinha apagado as senhas salvas, e eu não me lembrava, e eu tinha anotado num papel, mas e cade o papel? Mas eu consegui achar o bendido, e aqui está!  
><strong>

**Espero que me desculpem mesmo gente linda, mas aqui tem mais um capitulo pra vocês, e me digam se gostam, ok?  
><strong>

**Capitulo cinco – Hogwarts Way – Meninas**

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione acordou cedo, tomou um longo banho quente, se vestiu.

Se maquiou (blush rosa claro, sombra azul claro, lápis, rimel e glós rosa) e chamou a empregada, Debby.

- Pode pedir ao Leon para ele vir buscar as minhas malas – Leon é o motorista. Suas seus malas, todas rosa, foram levadas para o carro. Hermione sendo muito organizada, fez assim: duas de roupas, duas de sapatos, uma de material escola e uma de coisas pessoas (maquiagem, perfume, escovas, jóias e coisas para fazer as unhas). - E o meu pai? – ela e Debby já estavam na sala.

- Trabalhando – ela respondeu.

Hermione suspirou.

Após tomar seu café, foi para o carro. Iria até a Vila Hogsmead buscar Luna.

_Luna Lovegood_

Luna acordou cedo, sabia que Hermione iria vir buscá-la daqui a uma hora.

Tomou um banho, se vestiu.

Passou uma maquiagem (blush claro, sombra bege, rimel e glós transparente), pegou suas quatro malas e sua mochila (duas de roupas, uma de sapatos, uma com material escola, e na mochila coisas pessoais).

Foi para a sala, onde encontrou Lene sentada no sofá e Remo e Sirius na mesa do café.

- Bom dia – ela falou.

- Levantou cedo – falou Lene.

- A Hermione vai vir me buscar daqui a pouco.

- Ok.

- Ansiosa pela escola? – Sirius perguntou a Luna.

- Muito. Mas lá ainda tem aquele certo, ham, preconceito contra bolsistas.

- Sempre vai haver – falou Remo.

Buzina.

- Opa, to indo. Tchau.

Luna sai.

- Oi, Luna – disse Hermione sorrindo com seus lábios rosados.

- Oi, Hermione – o motorista de Hermione colocou as malas no porta-malas, que agora tinha ficado cheio.

_Gina Weasley_

Gina acordou um tanto tarde, já eram nove horas passadas.

- Anda, Gina, sua mãe está pronta te esperando – gritou Fran, a assistente de Molly.

- Ta, já vo – ela disse irritada.

- Estou falando sério – disse Fran batendo a porta do quarto ao sair.

Gina bufou, mas se levantou. Tomou um banho, se vestiu.

Passou uma maquiagem pesada (sombra preta, lápis, delineador, rimel, batom escuro, blush bronze) e abriu a porta do quarto, gritando pra chamar alguém pra buscar as suas seis malas (duas de roupas, duas de sapatos, uma de coisas pessoais e outra com material escola),

- Gina, está quase na hora – falou Molly, que vestia um vestido preto, justo e curto, acompanhado de um salto fino, e jóias e maquiagem chamativas.

- Bom dia, mamãe – Gina ironizou.

- Vamos rápido – falou Molly – que depois tenho seção de fotos.

Ela desceram até o térreo, moravam em uma cobertura, e foram para a escola.

_Hogwarts Way_

- Leve nossas malas para dentro, Leon – ordenou Hermione.

Assim que ela pisou dentro da escola, todos os olhares se pousaram nela. Ela sorriu radiante.

- Você é muito popular – comentou Luna.

- Eu sei – Ela sorriu ainda mais.

Muitas garotas falaram "oi, Hermione" e muitos meninos babaram.

...

- Eu quero acabar com essa garota – rosnou Lilá para Parvati. Ambas observavam a entrada dos alunos.

- E vamos. Ela e a nova fantoche dela – falou Parvati, olhando para Luna com desprezo.

...

Hermione e Luna chegaram a entrada oficial da escola. Hermione apresentou a Luna algumas garotas, Susana Bones e Pansy Parkinson.

Mas a chegara de um carro preto chamou a atenção de todos. Gina saiu do carro, seguida por Molly. Bem, Gina não se parecia em nada com as alunas dali, e ainda tinha mexas roxas no cabelo e lentes vermelhas, e com a famosa Molly Prewett chamou ainda mais a atenção.

- Está chamando a atenção – falou Gina.

- Não sou eu, é você – falou Molly – com suas roupas, cabelo e claro, o estilo.

Gina bufou, e bebeu seu suco de uva. Caminhou até um banco e se sentou.

- Vou procurar a diretora – disse Molly – se comporte.

- Não prometo nada.

Molly entrou.

...

- Coitada daquela garota – falou Hermione observando Gina abismada – vamos lá falar com ela.

- Hermione, não é melhor deixar ela vir, sei lá – tentou Luna.

- Relaxa, sempre querem minha ajuda. – falou Hermione sorrindo.

Elas caminharam até Gina.

- Oi, eu sou Hermione Granger.

- Sorte sua – disse Gina seca.

Luna a olhou apreensiva.

- Você deve estar se sentindo horrível, né? – Hermione perguntou.

Gina a olhou incrédula.

- Como?

- Usando esse short e essa blusa – continuou Hermione – se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar. Mudando o seu cabelo e...

Mas Gina se levantou, tirou a tampa do suco e jogou-o todo em cima de Hermione e Luna, que gritaram.

- Sua selvagem! – gritou Hermione.

- É apenas o começo, baby – disse Gina entrando na escola.

- Ela arranjou a pior inimiga dessa escola – disse Hermione furiosa – oh, meu cabelo!

- Vamos lá pra dentro tomar um banho – falou Luna. Elas entraram.

...

- Mãe, eu quero ir embora, eu já joguei suco em uma patricinha – falou Gina a Molly.

- Ou você fica, ou nunca mais nos vemos – falou Molly.

Gina bufou.

- Vou achar o meu quarto.

Entrou em um corredor e viu um garoto saindo do quarto. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Vai babar avisa, que eu dou um balde – ela falou.

- Babar não, mas ficar de boca aberta, com certeza – ele disse.

- Muito original! – ela falou revirando os olhos e saindo.

- Os quartos podiam ser mistos! – ele falou alto para ela conseguir ouvir.

- Ai você dormia no canil! – e virou em um outro corredor.


End file.
